1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus, which mounts LSIs onto a substrate by a flip-chip bonding technique, and to an electronic component mounting method.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of electronic component mounting apparatus includes ones designed such that an applying mechanism applies an adhesive to a plurality of particular areas on a substrate, a mounting mechanism then mounts LSIs onto the adhesive areas, and a heating mechanism heats the LSIs, thereby bonding and fixing the LSIs to the substrate.
In order to improve the mechanical strength of the final product, an adhesive is further applied onto the LSIs bonded and fixed to the substrate, and reinforcing plates are mounted onto the adhesive area and bonded and fixed in position by the application of heat (refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-28381).
However, such prior art approaches suffer from the problems described below. The site where adhesive is applied to a substrate is different from the site where LSIs are mounted. Accordingly, after the adhesive is applied to the substrate, the substrate must be moved to the site where the reinforcing plates are mounted on the LSIs. This decreases processing efficiency.
In addition, the site where LSIs are mounted and the site where reinforcing plates are mounted are different. Therefore, after the LSIs are mounted on the substrate, the substrate must be moved to the site where the reinforcing plates are mounted on the LSIs. This decreases processing efficiency and leads easily to displacement of the LSIs and the corresponding reinforcing plates.
Moreover, after reinforcing plates are mounted on LSIs, the substrate is moved to the heating site where the reinforcing plates are bonded and fixed to the LSIs by the application of heat. This necessitates providing separate heat bonding processes for the LSIs and the reinforcing plates respectively, which results in inefficient processing.
Furthermore, the need to provide separate mounting mechanisms for the LSIs and the reinforcing plates respectively results in a larger apparatus.